The Quistis Chronicles
by unknown6629
Summary: A PWP series about Quistis getting together with different men and/or women.
1. Chronicle 1: General Caraway and friends

Quistis stood in front of the door of an elaborate mansion and rang the doorbell. She smiled sweetly at the man that answered. "Good evening, General Caraway."

"Miss Trepe, it's wonderful to see you again," he greeted. "Please, come in."

She walked inside, seeing that nothing had changed she last visited him about a month and a half ago. "As always, it's wonderful to see you too, General."

"How's my daughter?" General Caraway asked. He saw that she was wearing a long black trench coat that was tied in the middle to keep her warm from the cold weather outside, black stockings, and five inch black wedge sandals.

Quistis gave a sweet smile, sitting on the desk. "Fury…," she said, using his first name. "Do you really wanna think about your daughter right _now_?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're right, we should get started. I already told you what to expect this time. Don't make me look bad. Understand?"

She nodded, getting off the desk. "Of course, _General_," she replied huskily, rubbing her chest against his arm. "With the amount you paid, I'll give you a bonus…"

The older man shivered at that, giving her a heated look. "And that is…?"

She licked at his ear then nipped at the lobe. "Me, for a whole weekend and you can do whatever you want. Sounds good?"

He grabbed her hair roughly to give her an even rougher kiss. "Deal, now let's go enjoy ourselves," he suggested and opened the door to the den. He pushed her inside, seeing the other four men waiting for them, his colleagues from the military. All of them were sitting around the room, drinking wine or champagne and smoking cigars. They all looked at him and Quistis when they entered.

"Fury, it's about time!" one shouted with a laugh. He was a stocky man with light blonde and gray hair, fair skin, and a thick mustache that looked a little bit older than Fury. "You need to join us!"

General Caraway laughed. "I will join you soon, Harold."

"Is this the one you've been talking about all week?" another man asked. He was about the same age as Caraway and a little more built with dark brown hair, a nice deep tan, and green eyes.

"Yes, Jim. This is Q," he replied. "She'll be _joining_ us as well."

"Good," a man that wasn't that much older than Quistis. He was muscular and the tallest one with short black hair, dark-skin like Raijin, and gray eyes. "Good that you brought us nice company, Fury."

"She seems…_friendly_," another man said. He was older than the rest of the men and had light gray hair, fair skin, and blue eyes, and was a little more round than all of the men, but he wasn't in bad shape.

"Oh she is more than nice company, Nick. And she's _very_ friendly, Ben," Caraway told them. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and undid her trench coat then pulled it away, revealing her scantily clad body to them.

All Quistis was wearing was a black satin corset that left her breasts bare and gave them a nice lift and had a matching garter belt along with black stockings with a black lace trim at the top. She wore nothing to conceal her holes, leaving her bare for their gaze.

Caraway smirked as he gave her large ass a hard smack, making her moan. "Here you go, boys. Pussy on the menu tonight, and don't just stop there, her asshole is also on the menu. In fact, just use her body however you want. She is here to be your personal cum dump."

All four men quickly removed their clothes then practically jumped the lone woman. Ben stood next to her then turned her head to the side, kissing her soundly as he groped one of her tits. Harold stood behind her and nipped at her neck as he lowered his fingers to her cunt and began rubbing her clit. Nick also helped with rubbing the swollen nub then shoved two fingers into her wet slit. Jim sucked on the other tit, loving how soft yet firm it was as he started undoing the corset. Caraway sat down on a nearby sofa and poured himself some champagne, watching them.

Quistis purred when Jim pulled her over by her nipples then bent her head down to his cock. Without needing him to order her, Quistis began sucking him off. She nearly screamed when she felt a cock slam into her pussy from behind and began fucking her nice and hard. Jim held her head still as he fucked her mouth desperately, as if he hadn't had a woman in ages. Quistis couldn't help but moan as she was spit roasted, loving how hard her pussy was being pounded into and how Jim's balls slapped against her chin with each thrust. Her legs were starting to shake from all of the pleasure she was feeling, the only thing holding her up at this point was whoever was fucking her from behind. Jim pulled his cock out her mouth with a loud pop, making her gasp for breath. She gave him a breathless laugh then looked behind herself, seeing that it was Ben fucking her. "Oh yes! Fuck me! YES!" She looked back at Jim, running her tongue along his length then swallowed him in one go. His cock hit the back of her throat almost making her gag, but she quickly adjusted.

Jim groaned as he continued fucking her mouth. "Fuck! You get her to do this to you often, Fury?" he managed to ask. "And how did you get such a sexy woman to say yes to you?"

"_Very _often," Caraway replied, taking a sip of his champagne. "And let's just say…I met her while on business."

"Lucky bastard," Harold said, watching the woman get spit roasted. "Give us a turn, boys! I want her pussy while it's still tight!"

Quistis gasped when Jim pulled away again and Ben pulled out of her cunt. She gave Harold a heated look as she walked over to him and pushed him on a nearby sofa and straddled him. She rubbed her pussy along his cock, leaving her juices on it. "Good sir, if there's one thing you don't need to worry about…my holes are _always_ tight." She pushed down onto the cock below her and began riding him wildly. Harold groaned and grabbed her hips as he thrust upwards. Quistis laughed then looked over her shoulder at the youngest man standing not too far from her and gave him a wink. "Hey, why don't you come over here? I guarantee my mouth is just as good until he's done with my pussy."

"I don't want your mouth. I want…" He looked down at the large, round cheeks and stared at the hole in between them.

She smirked and moved her hands back, grabbing her jiggling cheeks and spread them as wide as they could go, making her asshole twitch. "Come on in," she said huskily. "It's thirsty for cum."

Nick positioned his cock at the offered hole then quickly thrust into her. He didn't give her any time to adjust, which she didn't need, and just began pounding into her ass roughly. "Her ass is super tight!" he grunted.

The woman squealed in delight, loving how full her ass was. Ben climbed onto the couch and stood in front of her. She saw that his cock was glistening with her juices then leaned forward to lick at the tip. Before she could do anything else, he grabbed her hair and shoved his whole length in her mouth. If she hadn't been so experienced, she would've definitely choked, but she adjusted quickly. She bobbed her head, working her throat muscles around his cock and enjoying the taste of his precum that was leaking out.

Ben grinned as he held her hair as he began thrusting into her mouth, enjoying the way she looked as she sucked him off. "No wonder you're usually busy, Fury," he commented. "She's great in the sack!"

Caraway didn't say anything and just nodded along as he watched his friends have fun with the blonde beauty. Harold grunted as he grabbed her tits while he fucked her pussy vigorously. Nick was also fucking her just as hard, watching her ass jiggle with each thrust. The garter belt framed it nicely, making it a sexier sight. The younger man smacked her large cheeks, making her moan loudly around the dick in her mouth.

Quistis pulled away, gasping for air as she looked up at Ben and laughed breathlessly then went back to licking at his length. "Mmm, yes! Fuck me! Rip my holes apart!" She swallowed his cock again, squealing in pleasure when Martin held her still and fucked her just as hard as the two men fucking her holes. This was the kind of sex she loved, being dominated and used like a whore to satisfy them. She knew she would be sore in the morning and unable to keep their cum in since her holes were definitely going to be ruined after this. She bobbed her head fast and tightened her throat muscles around Ben's dick.

"Fuuuucckk! I'm gonna cum!" Ben yelled, watching her suck on his cock eagerly. When she looked up at him with a heated, lustful look in her blue eyes, he lost it. He kept thrusting into her mouth as he came then pulled out, seeing some drool and semen spill onto her breasts. He sat down on a nearby sofa as he recovered from his orgasm, having not had one that powerful in such a long time. "Fuck, Fury! You have such a talented companion."

Quistis gave him a smile as she swallowed his cum that was still left in her mouth. She looked over her shoulder at Nick then down at Harold, tightening her holes around their dicks and rocked her hips as best as she could. "Mmm, yes! YES! Fuck me harder! Faster!"

"Want it harder, you little butt slut?" Nick growled, spanking her ass then began thrusting harder into her. "Gonna ruin your filthy ass!"

She nodded frantically, reaching around to wrap her arm around his neck then gave him a heated kiss. "That's it! Fuck my filthy ass!" she yelled. She looked down at Harold and leaned down to kiss him roughly for a few seconds then brought her tits up to his face. He latched onto them, greedily sucking on the pink puckered nipples. "Oh yes! Suck my nipples!"

Ben sat next to Caraway as he poured himself a glass of wine. "Fury, I gotta hand it to ya. Ye sure know how to throw a good gathering."

Caraway nodded as he took a sip of his champagne. "Thank you, Ben," he replied. "Make sure to fuck her to your heart's content. I guarantee you, her pussy and ass are just as good as her mouth."

Ben laughed heartily as he drank some wine. "Don't worry, Fury! I'll fuck those holes nice and good once they're done. Little whore is gonna be sore once we're done with her."

Jim, who had been standing by and watching her while he stroked his own cock, saw Nick and Harold roll over so that the younger man was on the bottom and continued fucking her ass while Harold continued fucking her cunt. Quistis screamed loudly in pleasure as both men picked up the pace, making her breasts bounce wildly. Jim walked over and straddled her waist, sliding his dick in between the large orbs. "Gonna fuck your lovely tits and cover them in my cum," he grunted as he began squeezing them around his cock and fucking them.

She smiled up at him, feeling the tip hit her chin. "Mmm, yes! Fuck my tits! Use my body for your pleasures! Make me your whore!" she screamed.

Jim continued fucking her tits, watching the precum from the tip smear on her chin. "Suck the tip, slut!" he shouted. He watched as she lowered her chin and opened her mouth, moaning at how good her lips felt. "Fuck, Fury! She's great! Gonna have to get her number from you!"

Caraway didn't say anything and continued drinking his champagne as he watched Quistis being used like a whore. He was glad that he called her to help his comrades de-stress from all the work they've been doing. What was better than having a sexy woman come over and let the men have their way with her supple body?

Harold grunted as he started thrusting more frantically in her pussy, feeling his orgasm nearing. "S-SHIT! I'm g-g-gonna cum!"

Quistis wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her vaginal muscles around his cock as she pulled away from Jim's cock. "Cum inside me! Fill me with your cum! I want it!"

"Gonna fill you up, whore!" he shouted as he gave one last thrust, filling her womb with his thick, creamy cum.

The woman screamed as she felt his hot jizz fill her cunt. Her vaginal walls tightened around the cocks in her, gripping them so tight they could barely move. "YES! YES!"

Nick gasped as her anal muscles clenched him in a vice grip. "FUUUUCCCKKKK! I'M CUMMING!" he shouted as he came inside her asshole.

"Cumming! Ah! Ahh! AAAHHH! CUUUUMMIIIINGG! AAAAAHHHHH!" Her juices squirted out around Harold's cock as Nick filled her rectum with his cum. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pure unadulterated bliss as her body twitched from the intensity of her orgasm. She looked up Jim standing over her with his cock in hand and stroking it fast. Before she could do anything, thick shots of semen sprayed and covered her face. She opened her mouth, catching as much as she could, feeling some of his cum land on her tits.

"That's a good girl…," Jim praised her as he continued cumming on her face, seeing some land in her hair.

Once all three men were done, Nick pulled his cock out of her ass, hearing sloppy wet pop as Harold pulled out and saw his cock was covered in his and her cum then sat down on a nearby sofa. Jim sat next to him as Nick pushed her to side, leaving her alone on the loveseat. Quistis just laughed breathlessly, leaving her legs wide open for all of them to see their handy work. She could feel some of their cum leak out of her orifices. She brought her fingers down to her cunt and brushed them along her drenched slit then brought them back up to her mouth, moaning as she licked them clean. "Mmm, I hope that's not all," she said lustfully. "I want more cocks."

"Guess that's my cue!" Ben said with a hearty laugh and stood up with his glass of wine in one hand. He walked over to her with a lustful smile. "Get on yer knees, slut. Give my cock a nice oral massage before I fuck ya!"

Quistis nodded and got on her knees in front of him. Her hand grabbed his hardened cock and began stroking it slowly as she licked at the tip a few times. She swallowed most of his length in one go and bobbed her head at a medium pace. Her eyes looked up with a lustful haze as she tightened her mouth around, moaning loudly.

Ben groaned as he looked down at her sucking his cock. His free hand fisted in her hair while he began moving his hips a little more. "That's it. You like sucking cock, don't ya?" he asked. He felt little vibrations when she purred in agreement. "Yeah, yer a good cock-loving whore. No wonder Fury got ya." He looked over to his friend with a grin. "So where should I dump my load, Fury? She's filled up in both."

Caraway smirked as he finished off his champagne and poured more into his glass. "If you want to feel absolute filthy wetness then fuck her pussy. But if you're wanting something more…exquisite, then her ass. I enjoy both equally."

"Hmm, let me try out your pussy again. Let's see if I can fuck ya to yer a squirtin' mess," Ben said, pulling her away from his cock. He smirked down at her and brought his glass to her lips. "Here, have some before I wreck ya." Quistis drank some of the wine, moaning at the taste as she continued looking at him lustfully. Ben set the glass aside and patted her hair. He made her lay on the floor then brought her hips to rest on the edge of the couch as her head and shoulders rested on the floor. Her legs were spread wide, dangling near her head as he spread her large supple cheeks. Ben smirked at the sight of her quivering holes leaking thick creamy white fluid. "There ya go, perfect position! Now, it's time to fuck ya!"

Quistis watched in utter fascination as his large cock aimed and slowly started pushing into her pussy. He was about the same size as Fury, stretching her cunt wide. "FUUUUUUUUUCK! It's going so deep inside me!" she screamed. "Feels so good!" She felt his balls resting against her pelvis as he managed to shove it all the way in. Her eyes widened in distress when she saw him pulling out, trying her best to clench around to keep him in her. When it reached the tip of his cock, he shoved it back in with a little more force, making his balls slap against her clit. He continued to do this at a slow, steady pace that was driving her insane with his thick shaft. "Mmm yeseeessss! Ohhh, fuuuuccck, yesss! Fuck, fuck! It feels so gooooood!"

All of the other men watched as Ben fucked the sexy woman stupid. Nick sat not too far from them and was able to get a really good view of Martin's dick pounding into the woman's snatch as he sipped on some champagne. He felt his own dick get hard from seeing her wet hole stretch wide to accommodate Ben plus her asshole that was leaking his own cum from earlier. Her arms laid limply next to her as she kept crying out in delight from getting fucked.

"Now that I got yer pussy all warmed up…," Ben began and looked over at her with a smug smirk as he pulled all the way out, but nudge the tip against her wet lips. "I have a twenty-five year old ache that yer gonna take care of! Don't disappoint me, slut!" With that said, he savagely drilled back into her pussy and began fucking her hard, fast, and rough. Quistis screamed as she watched him carve out her cunt with his long, thick shaft. His cock hit the back of her womb as her clit swelled from his balls practically beating against it. Her vaginal juices were gushing out with each thrust, landing on her torso, tits, and even some on her face. Ben nearly growled as he plunged ruthlessly into her soaking channel, loving how hot and tight she was around him. "Fuuuccckk! Yer feel so fucking great!" He looked down at her ass, seeing his hands holding onto the round cheeks. It had been long time since he had a woman and Fury chose well. This woman had curves in all the right places, breasts that were big, well-rounded, and ample, and an ass that was plump, firm yet soft, and large. It also didn't hurt that the garter belt framed it nicely, making it look more erotic when the cheeks jiggled. He gave both cheeks a few sharp slaps, smirking when he saw them turn red. "Does it feel fucking good, slut?"

"Yes, oh fuck, YEEEEESSSS! Haah! Hah! Aah, haah, nyaahh!" Quistis cried out in ecstasy as her cunt was fucked. "OOOHHH HYNE! I CAN FEEL YOU THROBBING IN MY PUSSY!" Her eyes slowly started rolling to the back of her head from the immense pleasure she was feeling. She could feel tingling going down her spine every time his cock rammed into her and her cunt swelling from the brutal force. Hyne, she was such a slut for anyone who used her like this. "T-Tearing…! Tearing my pussy apart!"

Nick stood up and knelt down in front of her with his cock near her mouth. Quistis gave him a cheeky smile and opened her mouth. He roughly shoved his dick in all the way, hitting the back of her throat. Quistis' eyes widen at how rough he was, but didn't mind one bit. He began fucking her mouth just as hard as Martin was fucking her cunt, feeling his balls slap her face every time. "Oh yes! Fuck your mouth feels so good!" Nick shouted.

Jim and Harold joined in after a few minutes of watching their friends use her for their carnal pleasures. Both of them sat on the couch on either side of her. Ben grinned at them and opened her ass cheeks as far as they could go. "Gonna make good use of her back door?" he asked them.

Jim nodded, looking at the small opening that had some semen dripping out of it. Hell, the hole was practically winking at them, almost like it was begging for someone to do something to it. He leaned down and gave it a small lick, seeing it clench then unclench. He licked at it again, watching it do the same thing and chuckled. "What a back door slut," he stated.

Harold smirked as he watched Jim continue playing with her butt hole, sipping on champagne. "I can't wait to get a turn in there," he said with a hearty laugh. "Fury, aren't you gonna come and look?"

Caraway shook his head. "No, I've had her plenty of times," he replied with a small smirk. "I purchased her for you gentlemen to use. Please, have fun with her." Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't going to join in, but he wanted to watch her get used before he did so. There was something erotic about watching your sex partner get fucked before joining in.

Jim nipped around her opening then shoved his tongue as far as it could go in her anal passage, swirling it around for a few seconds then pulled away. He laughed when he saw her reaction. "Fuck, Harold! Look at this!"

Harold looked over and saw her asshole gaping widely and twitching like crazy. "Damn! Little slut must want something in her ass!" He looked down at her face, seeing Nick still fucking her mouth roughly and her deep throating him as best as she could in her position. "Want something in your ass, whore?"

Quistis gasped, catching her breath with Nick pulled out, leaving thick trails of saliva and precum connecting his dick and her mouth. She closed her eyes, making her asshole twitch more. "Ravage my pussy and ass! Do what you want to me!" Nick shoved his dick back in and let him fuck her mouth while she let the men decide what to do. She didn't care at this point what they did. She just wanted to enjoy getting fucked like the whore that she is.

"Oh, I think we have something for your ass…," Jim said. He grabbed the bottle of champagne and poured some in her asshole. Quistis squeaked around Nick's cock in surprise from the cold liquid and unintentionally clenched her hole shut.

Harold quickly used his index and middle fingers to spread her wide open. "Not uh, you're not gonna keep us out of this treasure," he told her.

Jim poured more in then licked at it, groaning in pleasure at the taste. He slurped on the champagne inside then moved away so Harold could get some as well. "I think she likes it. Gonna have her spray this out of her ass!"

Nick was breathing heavily as he gave a few more hard thrusts then came. Quistis' eyes widened at the amount he shot, swallowing as much as she could. When he pulled out, some of his cum dripped onto her face, but she didn't care. All she could really focus on was Ben fucking her stupid and Jim and Harold pouring the cool champagne in her ass. "Mmm, oh yes! YEEESSS! Ohhh fuck, my pussy is going to tear!"

Harold and Jim laughed as they saw her asshole squirting the champagne out of her ass, licking the excess off her butt cheeks. "This is gonna be a nice fuck right here!" Jim crowed with excitement. "Can't wait to stick my dick in!"

Ben wasn't paying attention to any of them, only focused on mercilessly ramming into the glory hole that was surrounding his cock. "Hyne, this pussy…! So tight! So good!" he yelled. "My dick is gonna explode!"

"OOOHHH! AHH! Hah! YEEESS! Fill me! Please, fill my dirty pussy with your wonderful cum!" she screamed in ecstasy.

The older man just grunted as he went for broke, viciously drilling into her. His balls smacking even harder against her engorged clit. "Cumming! Gonna cu-UUUMMM!" Ben gave her one final hard thrust then came, lots of cum shooting into her hungry cunt.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! YES! I'M CUMMING! CUUUUMMMIIIINNNGGGG!" she screamed, clamping around him in a vice grip as she felt him pumping a great amount of cum in her as her own juices mixed with the thick cream. Her asshole squirted out whatever champagne was left in it, landing on her ass, Ben's hands, and even a little on Jim and Harold.

Ben stayed in her for a while, feeling his dick twitch from the aftershock and the cum still pouring in her. Quistis moaned as she felt her stomach swelling from the amount he poured into her. He gave both of her ass cheeks a firm smack. "Fuck…that was amazing." When he felt he was done, he pulled out and stood the side. She stayed in the same position as she continued to catch her breath. Her thighs were shaking from the intensity of her orgasm and her pussy was twitching and gaping. He and the other men laughed when they saw some globs of semen spill out and land on her tits. "Thanks fer getting rid of my ache, slut! Definitely gonna get yer number so I can fuck ya again after this!" He gave her a lewd smirk and a wink. "But I'm gonna rip that ass apart before tonight is over."

Quistis gave him a smile then gasped when Jim lifted her up. She was facing away from him as he sat on the couch, holding her above his hardened dick. She cried out when his thick member slid into her asshole. Her head rested on his shoulder as her hands rested on her stomach. "Oooohhh! Yes! It feels so good in my ass!" She saw Harold standing near them with his own cock in hand, stroking it as he watched them. She moved her hands down to hold her cheeks apart, moaning when she felt Jim start moving. "More, I want more cock!"

"Want more cock in your ass?" Harold asked her with a grin, positioning himself near her full ass. "Can your slutty ass handle two cocks?"

"Ooohhh, H-Hy-Hyne! Just get in my fucking ass!" she told him, looking at him a firm, heated look. "Fucking use my ass! I WANT IT!"

Harold grinned, pushing his cock inside along with Jim's. Her ass felt extremely tight around both of them. "Fuuuuccckkk…! So damn tight!" he groaned once he was fully inside her.

"O-Oh, Hyne! It feels amazing!" she yelled, feeling both of them begin a punishing pace in her ass. Her asshole was going to be a mess after tonight, but that didn't matter to her. All that mattered was the immense pleasure she felt. "Don't you dare stop giving me those cocks! Destroy my ass!"

Caraway, Ben, and Nick all sat together as they watched Jim and Harold fuck the sexy blonde's ass mercilessly. "I can see why ya go yapping about this broad all the time, Fury," Martin stated, drinking more wine and smoking a cigar. "Her body is a wet dream come true! Ya get her to come to ya on a regular basis?"

He nodded. "Yes, I figured since we've all been busy with work that you gentlemen deserved a reward," he told him then gave a small smile. "So, feel free to do whatever you want to her. She enjoys a lot of fetishes and loves being used like a whore."

"AHHH! Good! So good! So DEEP! AH! HAAH! T-tearing me apart!" she shouted. She looked up at Harold and brought his head down to kiss him heatedly. When they pulled apart, she laughed breathlessly, clenching her anal muscles tightly around them. "Oh yes! Yes! YEEEESSSS! It feels incredible in my ass!" She turned her head around to kiss Jim, moaning when she felt them pick up the pace. She moved her hand down to her pussy and shoved four fingers in, gasping into the kiss as she started fucking herself with them.

"S-SHIIITTT! I'm gonna cum!" Harold grunted as he slammed into her ass with one more brutal thrust, shooting his cum inside her.

Jim didn't hold on for much longer. He pulled away from her lips and groaned with each thrust then gave her one more hard thrust then also came inside her.

Quistis moaned as she felt their combined cum fill her stretched insides. She gasped when she felt them pull out, leaving her empty. She felt Jim's hand turn to her face to his and started kissing her again. She managed to turn over and straddle, deepening the kiss. His hands moved down to her ass, cupping the luscious cheeks that he and his friend had just fucked not five minutes before.

Harold smirked as he sat down on the couch nearby, picking up a cigar and lit it. His and Jim's semen were leaking out of her shuddering hole. "Gotta say, boys, both of her holes are equally great! Can't wait to fuck 'em again!"

The blonde woman moaned when Jim tossed her on the sofa, giving her tits a light smack as he stood up and went to pour himself another glass of champagne. She moved her hands down to play with her nipples and clit, rubbing and pinching the nubs. Even after being fucked as much she had been, she still wanted more. "Please…," she whined, tugging at her clit harshly. "More…give me more cocks and cum! I want more!"

"Then come have a seat on my cock," Caraway told her with a smirk.

She stood up shakily and walked over to him, straddling him and quickly forced his cock inside in her pussy. "Ooooh, YES!" She started bouncing on his cock like a wild woman, desperate to cum again. "Feels so fucking good!"

The other men watched as the lone woman rode their friend, mostly watching her large ass cheeks clap against each other and Caraway's thighs with each thrust. Jim felt his dick harden again at the sight and walked over to the couple, grabbing her hair then pulled her head back to kiss her lustfully as he aimed his cock at her cock-stuffed pussy. Quistis gasped as she felt his cock push itself in with the other dick already fucking her.

"Fuuuuuuuuck! You're stretching me so much! Ohhh fuck, my pussy is going to tear! Ohhh yeeeesss!" she screamed, moving her hand down to rub her clit.

Jim grunted as he and Caraway pounded into her, wondering how the hell she was still wet and gushing out juices with each thrust. "Fuck, how can she still be so wet?"

Caraway chuckled breathlessly and popped both of her ass cheeks at the same time. "Because she's a slut," he said. His hips snapped up brutally as he began going faster along with his comrade.

The woman between them moaned as her pussy was fucked hard, making her spurt. "Oh yes! Just like that! Tear my pussy up! Yes! YES!"

Caraway and Jim kept it up for a few minutes then switched positions. Jim sat on the couch with Quistis' back to him as he continued plunging up into her wet hole as Caraway stood above them and pounded her cunt with renewed vigor. He looked down at her large tits bouncing wildly and grabbed them, giving them a firm enough squeeze to make Quistis cry out in ecstasy. He then slapped them, turning the fair skin a little red.

Jim hissed as he felt his balls tighten and his orgasm nearing. "FUCK! I'm gonna cum!"

"M-Me too!" Caraway grunted, feeling his own orgasm near.

"Cum inside me! I want your cum!" she shouted. "Fill my pussy with your delicious cum!" Both men lasted a few more minutes then came inside her, their semen shooting into her already-full cunt. As Quistis felt their hot jizz inside her, she came as well. Her pussy spilled out her juices and excess semen. "Mmm, yeeeeessss…"

Caraway was the first one to pull out and went to sit down. Jim pushed her off him and gave her ass a hard slap. "Thanks for the hole, slut" he said with a smirk.

Quistis smirked at him over her shoulder and got on all fours then shook her ass in his face. "Don't thank me just yet. My holes are still hungry."

"Little slut's got stamina!" Ben said with a hearty laugh.

"Indeed, she does," Harold stated, watching Jim turn Quistis over and get on top her then started making out with her. "Is she always like this, Fury?"

Caraway nodded, feeling his cock harden as he watched her and his friend make out heavily. "Yes, it takes a lot to tire her out."

Nick grinned as he stood up. "Then let's see if her taking on all five of us at once does it for her."

Caraway smirked as he saw the others nod in agreement. "What do you say, Quistis? Think you can handle five of us at once?"

The blonde moaned as she pulled away from the kiss. "Mmm, I _know_ I can handle it." She pushed Jim off of her and stood up. "The question is: can all five of you satisfy me?"

"I think we're up for the task!" Ben said as he finished his champagne then reached over and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. "Now, how about you spread those lovely cheeks and take a seat on my dick?"

Quistis gasped as she lowered herself on Ben's cock, filling her ass and laid back against him then spread her legs. She reached down and used her fingers to spread her now ruined pussy wide open. "Mmm, please fuck me! I want it!"

Caraway lined his cock at her pussy then quickly thrust inside her. Just when she thought they were gonna start fucking her, she felt something else trying to force itself inside her pussy and saw Harold smirking at her. "Make room for one more, slut," he told her, forcing his dick in.

The blonde woman gasped as she was filled with a third cock, moaning as her pussy was stretched obscenely and her ass was filled with Ben's cock. "Mmm! Feels so good!"

All of the men laughed. Before she could say anything else, her head was turned to the side and another cock was shoved into her mouth. Jim smirked down at her as Nick straddled her waist and placed his dick in between her large breasts. "Okay, gentlemen…," Caraway began. "After this, we'll have dinner then we can come back and resume our fun with her. Sound good?"

They nodded in agreement and began. Nick squeezed her tits tightly around his dick and fucked them with short, fast thrusts. Jim fucked her mouth roughly and she could taste some of her juices left on his cock from their earlier round. She could feel Ben's hot breath and hear his grunting while he fucked her ass. Harold and Caraway were in perfect rhythm as they fucked her pussy, stretching it out.

None of them knew how long they did this. All of the men just savored the feeling of using her body while she enjoyed being used. Jim felt his end nearing and started thrusting faster into her mouth, gripping her hair tightly to hold her head still. "I-I'm getting close! Gonna cum!" he said.

"Same here!" Ben grunted, pounding her ass as hard as he could.

Nick started gripping her tits tighter and thrusting desperately into them, breathing harder. "Me too! I'm gonna cum!"

"Her pussy is squeezing my cock like crazy!" Harold breathed out.

Caraway just continued thrusting into her, feeling his end near. "Wait until she cums!" he told them. "After she cums, we'll cum on her." He knew Quistis was close. Her vaginal walls were tightening around him and Harold, making it a little hard to thrust.

"Sounds like a good plan!" Ben said. He moved his hand down to her swollen and abused clit, rubbing it hard and fast. "Ready to cum, bitch?" He heard her hum in approval as Jim mercilessly fucked her mouth. His fingers twisted her clit harshly then gave it a hard smack. "Then cum!"

Quistis couldn't take it and just when she was about to cum, all of the men pulled away or out of her. She gasped when Caraway and Ben shoved their fingers in her pussy and ass, pumping them harder than before. Her back arched and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came. Her pussy shot out a strong gush of juices, covering Caraway's hand and the floor when he pulled it out.

All of the men stood above with their cocks in hand, stroking them as they came. Hot, sticky sperm covered Quistis' body and face, leaving her a white mess. When they were done, they all sat on the sofas around the blonde woman. All of them just looked at her as she laid there with her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. "Damn, Fury…," Jim said after a few minutes. "Is sex with her always like that?"

Caraway nodded, pouring himself a glass of champagne. "Yes, and you'll have plenty of time to see for yourself." He stood up and walked over to the closet, pulling on a robe then tossed robes to each of his friends. "There's food in the dining room. Let's eat and recover then we'll come back and enjoy her body some more."

"What about her?" Ben nodded to Quistis.

"Don't worry about her," Caraway assured him. "She'll be ready for us no matter what."

The five men left the room, leaving Quistis on the floor covered and full of semen. Her body was still twitching from the aftershocks of her orgasm. She moved her hand down in between her thighs and ran her fingers along her pussy, gathering some semen and her cum mixed together and brought them to her mouth. She moaned at the mix taste of it.

"Mmm, I can't wait to have more…"


	2. Chronicle 2: Headmaster Cid

Quistis moaned as she felt a rush of hot, sticky liquid go down her throat. Once it was done, she pulled away and smiled up at the man, rubbing her face along his softening length as her hand cupped his large sac. "Mmm, I want more…Headmaster Cid."

Cid looked down at the young woman that he'd helped raised, a very tiny part of him wondering when she became like this and if it was his and Edea's fault, and the rest of him screaming at him to shut up and fuck her till she was ruined. But despite wanting this, he never gave in. Yes, he'd gotten a lot of blow jobs, hand jobs, and tit fucked her, but he had yet to penetrate her pussy or asshole. Granted, it has always been offered to him freely, but he couldn't do that to Edea. Though it was becoming harder and harder to say no to Quistis since he and his wife hadn't had sex in years. "Q-Quistis, you know better. Only your mouth, hands, and tits."

She pouted playfully up at him, still rubbing her face along his cock, which was now starting to harden again. "But Cid, is my body not good enough for you? Don't you wanna fuck me? I won't tell anyone," she said. She moved up to straddle him and rub her pussy along his cock, not caring that she fully naked and he had all of his clothes on. "Please fuck me, Cid. My body burns for you." She licked at his ear, rubbing her breasts against his chest. "I've heard you jack off in your office."

"What!?" he asked, shocked to hear that.

"Yes, I came in to hand you some reports and I had to take the stairs since the elevator was down. I saw you stroking your cock as you moaned my name," she revealed. She rubbed her pussy faster against him, making him even harder.

"We can't, Quistis," he said weakly, feeling his resolve wavering under her ministrations. He wanted nothing more than to strip naked and fuck her stupid. "I'm pleased with just your mouth, hands, and tits." He really wasn't. After seeing and hearing about her…escapades with other men, he wanted to feel her around him. General Caraway didn't spare him any details in telling him about his fun with her and how she was a great fuck. He heard a small group of students talking amongst themselves about how she let them all gangbang her. He also learned that she had a website and had seen her videos of her with other men, having sex with women, getting gangbanged by a group of men, and watching her masturbate in her room or even in public.

"Just once," she told him. "Once in both holes, and if you don't want to after today, then I'll stop asking. Let me make you very happy for once, Cid." She nipped at his lower lip, moving her hands under his shirt to caress his chest.

As if something snapped, Cid grabbed her hips and turned her around to bend her over the desk. He groped one of her cheeks, giving it a firm squeeze. "You little slut," he said, spanking the cheek. He reached up and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back a little as he rubbed his crotch in between her ass cheeks. "I didn't know I raised such a filthy slut."

Quistis mewled in pleasure, pushing her hips back against him. "Ooooh, is Daddy gonna punish me?" she asked teasingly.

"Damn right, Daddy's gonna punish you," he told her, releasing her hair. He took his clothes off and held his underwear in one hand then spanked her again. "Get on the desk and open your pussy." She did as he ordered, lying on his desk and opened her wet hole as far as it go, pink walls twitching in anticipation. "Good girl, so obedient." He shoved a finger in and moved it around, seeing her squirm a little then pulled it out. "I'm going to stuff my underwear in here then fuck your ass, Quistis. I want them soaking in your juices when I'm done." He stuffed the cotton underwear in the hot wet cavern enough to where he could pull it out easily. He then grabbed her arm and forced her to stand up.

The young woman gasped as she pushed against the window, her tits pressing against the cool glass and making her nipples hard. She noticed there were a few students walking around as well as some of the staff. "C-Cid! We can't do it like this! Someone will see us!" Not that she cared about people seeing her, but she didn't want him to suffer the consequences.

He didn't reply to her, instead he shoved two lubed fingers in her rectum to stretch it out. He gave her a hard swat with his other hand. "Does it really bother you, _Q_?" He shoved a third finger in and started fucking her with them while swatting her ass with his free hand. "I know you love having people watch you. I've visited your website a lot of times and my personal favorite is the one with you and Caraway fucking on the beach in Dollet." He began moving his hand faster, hearing sloppy and loud squelching noises coming from her asshole. "Such a well-trained asshole. Caraway has broken you in nicely, stretches out easily and yet so tight." He pulled his fingers out and brought them to her mouth, forcing them in. Quistis sucked on them greedily and moaned when she felt him swatting her butt hard. He pulled his fingers away then spread the large round cheeks apart.

Quistis cried out as she felt his tongue lap over her hole a few times then squealed in delight when the appendage dove in. She pushed her hips back against him, moving her hand down and played with her clit. "Mmm, Daddy!" She moaned loudly when he pressed a few kisses on the gaping hole. "Daddy don't lick there! It's dirty!"

Cid continued swirling his tongue around in her back door, giving her ass a hard squeeze. He pulled away and spat into it. "Then Daddy needs the clean it, Quisty. You've had a lot of men in here. I need to make sure you're good and ready when I enter. If you're a good girl, I'll let you decide where we'll have sex next." He resumed rimming her, licking around the ring then stabbed his tongue deep into her. If he was going to do this then he wanted to make it last. Years of sexual frustration were coming down on him and he wanted to make it worth the wait.

"Please, Cid! I'm ready for you! I want your cock in my ass!" she shouted.

The older man nipped at her cheek then licked his way up to the middle of her back. He rubbed his hard dick along her ass crack then slowly started pushing it in her anal passage. Her muscles were tight around him as he forced himself in. "Fuck, Quisty! Your ass is so tight!"

"Mmm, yes, Daddy! Fuck my dirty little asshole!" she shouted, trying to push her hips back against him. "It's so dirty and filthy! Clean it with your cum!"

Cid continued to push his cock in her anal passage until he was all the way in, groaning when he felt her pussy throbbing against his balls. He looked down, seeing his cock stretching her asshole then began moving. He started off slow to tease her and to savor this, pulling his cock out until the tip was the only thing left in her then slammed back into her. He did this for a few minutes, enjoying her little gasps of pleasure and the sight of his cock drilling into her asshole. "I can see why Caraway loves buying you. Such a well-trained body for sex. You make a great ass fuck!"

"Ooooh, yes! AH! HAH!" Quistis couldn't focus on responding to him, too busy enjoying his cock fucking her senseless. She couldn't figure out why Edea didn't want to have sex with him. His cock was average length, but he was pretty wide, stretching her ass nicely. If anything, she wanted to have a threesome with him and Caraway. Oh Hyne, the thought of the two of them fucking her made her even wetter, soaking his underwear in her juices. The thought of him wearing them, keeping them in his pocket, or hell, even sniffing them aroused her. She wanted him to think of her the next time he jacked off. "Oh, Cid! Yes! FUCK ME!" She moved her hands back to spread her cheeks. "RIP MY ASS APART!"

The older man grinned from watching her beg for more. If he had known what it felt like to fuck her, he would've done this a lot sooner. He pushed her hands away and smacked her ass really hard as he continued slamming into her. "I love watching your ass bounce as I fuck you." He started moving faster and thrusting harder into her. Leaning over, he nipped at her ear. "Edea never let me try anal, because she thought it was dirty and not appealing at all." He smacked her ass again, making her cry out. "But now that I have you, a willing slut, you can bet I'll be fucking your sweet little asshole again."

She gave a breathless laugh, moaning at the smack he gave her plump ass. "Yes! Yes! I'm your willing slut! I want your cum in my asshole! Fill my ass!"

"Not yet, Quisty," he groaned, pulling his cock out. She whined at the lost and shook her ass temptingly at him, making him give her an even harder smack. "Quiet. Now, get on the floor with your chest on the ground and your hips up." She did as he ordered, shaking her ass again. Her asshole was gaping widely, wanting a cock to fill it while his underwear was wet with her juices. He gave her ass a light pat, getting more aroused at the thought of those large, supple butt cheeks bouncing. "Good girl, Quisty. The next time we have sex, I'll let you pick the location." He shoved his cock back into her anal passage and began thrusting into her roughly. Her ass felt unbelievable, better than he ever imagined. He always thought that Caraway was always exaggerating about how her body felt around his cock, but now…now he and Caraway can talk about how great she is.

Quistis was crying out in pleasure from each thrust, loving how rough he was as he fucked her ass. She was finally getting to live out her fantasy. Ever since she saw him masturbate, she would find herself thinking of him sometimes whenever she masturbated. She would imagine him being gentle and loving to being rough and treating her like the slut that she is. If anything, he reminded her of Caraway. "Oh Hyne! Yes! Fuck me, Cid! AH! AH! AH YES!" She could feel his balls slapping against her pussy though his underwear was blocking most of it, but it didn't matter. She moved her hand down and started rubbing her engorged clit roughly. "Mmm, yes! Tear my ass apart! Make it your cum dump!"

Cid began thrusting as hard and fast as he could, not holding anything back. Her anal muscles started twitching and tightening around him. "Are you getting close, Quistis?" he asked, giving her ass a hard smack. "Do you wanna cum?"

She nodded, tugging at her clit harshly then pinched at it. "Yes! I'm going crazy, Cid! Please let me cum!"

He smacked the other cheek then grabbed onto her hips. "Go ahead. Scream out to everyone who is violating your asshole!"

"Cid! Cid! CIIIIIIIDDDD!" she screamed loudly, feeling her body jolt as her orgasm washed over her. The underwear in her cunt was drenched in her juices, some of the liquid falling to the ground below. Her ass clenched his cock in a vice grip as she came with her eyes rolling to the back of her head from the intensity.

Cid didn't last much longer with how tight her ass was around his dick and came inside her. His cum filled her to the point of overflow, with some of the thick white cream coming out of the edges. He hadn't cum that hard in a long time, probably since he and Edea married.

Both of them stayed like for a few minutes, recovering from their intense copulating. Cid eventually pulled out and laid on the ground next to her while Quistis laid on her side and faced him. She straddled his hips and leaned down, kissing him deeply. Cid brought his hand up to her hair and held her still as he deepened the kiss. When they pulled away, she gave him a small smile. "I've always wanted to do that," she said.

Cid pushed her back onto the floor and loomed over her, looking at her nude body. Her breasts were swollen in arousal and her nipples were peaked as well. He looked down in between her legs, seeing his white cotton underwear now completely soaked in her juices. "Spread your legs, Quistis," he ordered, watching her do so. His hand moved down to her stuffed pussy, rubbing his thumb along her swollen clit. She moaned, feeling a shiver run down her spine and fought to keep her legs open. "Such a filthy wet hole…" He grabbed his underwear and pulled it out then tossed it to the side. Staring down at the twitching orifice, he shoved three fingers in and began moving them around to stretch her though it felt like she didn't need it much. "Filthy whore, look at how easy it is for me to stretch you." His fingers were now pumping in and out easily, making loud squelching noises while her juices were lightly squirting out. "This pussy needs to be punished." He pulled his fingers out and stood up, looking down at her. "Go lay down on the desk and hold your legs apart. I want that pussy exposed."

Quistis did as he ordered and watched him walk to his desk, feeling her pussy throbbing for him. She felt herself get wetter when she saw him walking back with a belt in his hand and saw him pick up his drenched underwear from the ground. "Mmm, is Daddy gonna punish me for being a filthy whore?"

"Daddy is definitely gonna punish you. Now open your mouth," he said quietly. She did as she was told, and he stuffed his underwear in. When he was done, he could see her pussy twitching and leaking out juices already, smirking at the sight. "Look at you. Your pussy is practically begging for a cock." Without warning, he smacked the belt against her cunt, making her cry out. He pushed her legs apart when he saw them close from the pleasurable pain. "Keep your legs open, Quisty. I would hate to do this more than necessary." He smacked her cunt a few more times with the belt, watching her labia swell slightly and more of her juices spurt out. Even her asshole twitched, leaking out some of his semen from earlier. "Filthy whore. How did I raise such a slut?" He spanked her pussy even harder and even spanked her thighs when he saw her legs threatening to close. After five more smacks, he set the belt aside and moved his hand down to her puffy, swollen lips, moving his hand over them and giving them a firm squeeze. Then he moved his fingers in her slit, shoving four of them inside her drenched cavern and began fucking her as hard as he could. Sloppy, wet squelching sounds could be heard from how wet she was as well as her juices squirting out. "Such a filthy pussy, Quistis. Look at you, squirting everywhere on my floor." He pulled his hand out and licked at the juices covering it, moaning at her sweet taste. He grabbed her hips, rubbing his renewed hardened cock against her slit. She moaned as loud as she could with his underwear in her mouth, practically begging him with her eyes to fuck her cunt. Cid just smiled at her as he rubbed his cock against her a few more then shoved it in.

Quistis screamed through the cum-soaked underwear in her mouth, eyes widening as Cid began to hammer into her cunt brutally. Her vaginal walls clenched around him tightly and her juices squirted with each thrust. She screamed into the underwear in her mouth and just let him fuck her as he wanted, enjoying every second of Cid wrecking her pussy.

Cid looked down at the woman lying on his desk, seeing her eyes roll to the back of her head, her ample tits bouncing wildly with each thrust, and her cunt stretched around his cock as he fucked her. "This pussy!" he grunted. "So good!" He didn't hold back as he plunged into her, hitting the back of her womb every time. He could see the swollen lips framing his dick nicely as she started rubbing her enlarged clit in short, fast circles. "So tight!" He pulled the underwear from her mouth and tossed it aside, then leaned down to kiss her fervidly. Their tongues brushed against each other's and he could taste some of his semen from when she sucked him off earlier, making her taste even more exquisite. When they pulled away, he smirked down at her. "I'm gonna wreck you, Quisty! Gonna fuck you so hard that no matter how much you try to make your pussy close, it'll continue to gape wide open and leak out my cum!"

"OH YEEESSSS! Please wreck my pussy, Cid!" Quistis yelled, pinching her clit brutally. "Tear it apart like you did my asshole! Fill it with your cum too! I want your cum inside me!"

"Then cum!" he ordered her.

Quistis arched her back as she tugged at her clit, making her vaginal walls convulsed and her juices covered his dick. "CIIIIDDD!"

He came at the same time and pumped load after load of thick, creamy cum into her drenched pussy. When he was done filling her, he pulled out and sat down on his chair to catch his breath, feeling satisfied and spent from cumming so much in such a short period of time. He looked at the woman lying on his desk with her legs spread wide, watching their mixed cum slowly leak out of her gaping holes.

She sat up and smiled seductively at him as she moved her fingers down to her used holes and shoved a few inside her pussy. She brought them back up to her mouth and moaned at the taste of their combined cum. "Did I make you very happy, Cid?"

He stood up and bent down to kiss her heatedly, cupping her tits with his hands and rubbed his thumbs over her hardened nipples. "Of course you did," he replied. "The best sex I've ever had."

Quistis arched into his hands, getting stimulated as he continued to flick her nipples. "Oooh, I'm so glad!"

"And now that I've had you…," Cid began, leaning down to suck on her breast. "I plan on fucking you again." He smirked at her. "Caraway was right…a woman like you is meant to be fucked."

"Mmm, yes!" Quistis agreed happily, arching her back.

Cid pulled away and walked over to his discarded pants as Quistis watched him. He walked back to her and tossed 300 gil on her stomach. "I hope you don't have any plans, because I would love to buy your next two hours," he told her.

Quistis smiled at him and tossed the money aside. She stood up and pushed him on his chair then straddled him. She grabbed hold of his cock and aimed it at her pussy then slowly sunk down onto it. "I have a better idea…," she said huskily as he was all the way in. She kissed heatedly for a minute then pulled back to smile at him. "How about you fuck me one more time? Then, after we're done, you call Matron and tell her you need to stay overnight, and we go back to my place and fuck until we can't cum anymore."

He groaned, loving the feel of her pussy clenching around him and grabbed the large cheeks. "I can cum in you as much as I want?"

"Cid…," she said huskily, moving her hips. "I don't care if you cum in me or on me. Your goal is to use my body until those large balls of yours are completely drained."

The older man let her ride him for a few minutes then pulled her off and stood up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her heatedly as he walked over to the window and pressed her against the glass.

She gasped when her ass hit the cool glass and shivered when she felt Cid pry her cheeks apart so that her gaping and cum-filled asshole was pressing directly on it. "Cid, what if someone sees us?"

He smirked as he started rubbing his cock against her and gave her luscious cheeks a firm squeeze. "Then they'll see the wonderful Instructor Trepe getting her slutty pussy fucked by Headmaster Cid against the window. Or maybe they'll look at your dirty, little asshole. Hell, the male students will probably whip out their cocks and start beating themselves off at this." He shoved his dick back into her wet cavern and started fucking her again. "Or maybe they'll come up here and ask for a turn. You would like that, wouldn't you? Maybe we should have all the males here in the Garden lineup and have a round with your sexy body."

"Mmm! AH! No!" she said loudly. "I only want you, Cid." She kissed him heatedly as she moved her hips in time with his thrusts. Giving him a sultry smile, she moved her hand down to rub at her clit. "Like I said, use my body to drain your balls. I want you to use me for your filthiest fantasies."

Cid chuckled breathlessly as he continued hammering into her cunt. "I see…don't expect to wear any clothes when we go to your place after this." He kissed her as he grabbed her ass and moved his other hand down in between her large cheeks and shoved three fingers in her now loose and cum-filled hole. "Your one purpose is to pleasure me as I wish."

She nodded, moaning loudly as he fucked her. "Yes!"

The older man pulled out of her cunt, making her whine disappointment as her legs unwrapped him. He pulled his fingers out of her asshole then gave her cheeks a hard slap. "We have the rest of the day for me to fuck you." He grabbed her by her pussy and forced her to walk with to his desk then released her. "On the desk with your head hanging over the edge." She complied and he pressed his cum-covered cock against her lips. "You know what to do." He watched her take him in her mouth and began sucking him off. While she did that, he grabbed the phone and dialed a number, waiting for it to be answered.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Edea, dear, it's me," he said. "I'm afraid I won't make it home tonight. There's so much to do here and by the time I'm done doing it, it'll be late."

"Okay, dear," she said. "Make sure you eat and get proper rest."

He smirked as he gave a rather hard thrust, making Quistis gag a little. "Don't worry, I'll eat and get a lot of rest. I'll talk to you later." He hung up then began thrusting deeper into her throat. His hand moved in between her thighs, fingering the soaking wet hole. "Little does my wife know, I'll be doing _you_."

Quistis' eyes went wide as she felt him pull his fingers out and give her cunt a hard slap. She saw his large balls slap her face and moaned as he fucked her throat. She nearly came when she felt him shove four fingers in her pussy and began fucking her. She only lasted a few minutes, still feeling hypersensitive from her previous orgasms.

Cid pulled his fingers out and started thrusting faster in her mouth. His balls slapped against her face and all that could be heard were slurping sounds coming from her. "Fuck! I'm cumming!" He pulled his cock out and started stroking it quickly, shooting thick, white streams on her face. When he was done, he sat down on the chair. Her legs were still spread wide open, showing off her gaping, cum-filled holes. He grabbed his cell phone and took a picture of them. "That's a nice picture."

She sat up and smiled at him. "You can take all the pictures you want. Just give me your cock," she told him.

He walked over to his discarded underwear, feeling that it was soaking wet from Quistis' juices. He tossed it at her. "Put it back in your pussy," he ordered.

"Yes sir," she replied. She shoved the underwear back in her cunt like she did before and caught her clothes when they were thrown to her. "Are we leaving now?"

Cid nodded as he put his clothes on. "We're going to your house so I can continue to have my way with you and your body."

Once they were both fully clothed, she cleaned her face of his cum with a tissue. As she tossed the tissue in the trash can, she saw her discarded thong on the floor next to it. She picked it up and twirled it around her finger. "What should I do with this?"

The older man smiled and took them from her. "I'll keep them," he replied as he opened the drawer of his desk and put them in there. "That way I can always keep a part of you with me when I need release."

She laughed as they walked to the elevator. The sight of the two them walking with each other wasn't an uncommon sight in the Garden nor was it uncommon to see Cid giving Quistis a ride to her house in Balamb so no one suspected anything when they got into Cid's car together. Though if anyone were to look closely as they drove away, they would see Cid's hand in between Quistis' legs, rubbing her clit.


	3. Chronicle 3: Martine

"And please, feel free to ask her for anything you need," Caraway told him.

Martine chuckled as he walked with Caraway to his mansion. "Fury, you and Miss Trepe don't owe me anything. I'm just glad to have my job back." Though he was looking forward to just spending an evening with Quistis Trepe. He thought of the SeeD instructor as one of the most beautiful and sexy women he'd ever seen. When she and her group had visited him in Galbadia Garden years ago, he had a hard time keeping his eyes off her. He remembered seeing her in the communal showers. He'd been walking by when he heard a woman cry out. Fearing the woman hurt herself, he'd barged in and had been shocked at what he saw.

Quistis Trepe was sitting on the floor in the bathroom with her fingers in her pussy while her other hand played with her full tits. He hadn't said anything and watched her fuck herself. Since then, he had fantasies about her. The second time he saw her had been four years ago, the day after he got reinstated as headmaster at Galbadia Garden. He had been walking through the library and went to what was called the 'Make-out Corner.' Instead of finding the usual teenagers making out, he'd found Quistis Trepe on her knees sucking off Fury Caraway, topless except for her red tie from her SeeD uniform, her skirt pushed up to show off her plump ass cheeks, and a plug in her ass.

They finally reached the mansion and Caraway unlocked the door. "I'll be back tonight after I finish some errands. Do you have any questions, Martine?"

_Yeah, can I fuck this woman stupid and cover her in my cum?_ He thought to himself, but shook his head and gave the other man a small smile. "No, I'm good, Fury. Thank you for letting me stay here."

The general nodded and opened the door for him. "You're welcome. Quistis is here and she'll take care of your _every_ need while I'm gone. Please, treat this as your home." And with that said, he walked away.

The headmaster stood there and blinked in confusion. Was it just him…or did Fury put an emphasis when he said _every_? Maybe he was imagining things. It's not like his friend meant that Quistis Trepe would have sex with him. She always came off as professional and never really seemed personable. Not that it mattered to him. He just wanted to look at her.

He walked into the mansion and looked into the living room, gasping at what he saw.

Quistis Trepe was sitting on the couch in all her naked glory with three fingers in her pussy. She didn't seem to know that he was there as she moved her fingers vigorously and pinched her nipple with the other hand. He couldn't help but watch her. This was just like the night he saw her in the showers. His eyes were practically glued to the fingers fucking her cunt then traveled down to look at her twitching asshole. He wondered if she liked having anal sex or getting fingered there.

As if reading his mind, she moved her hand from her nipple and sucked on two fingers before moving them to her asshole. "Fuck…," Quistis breathed, inserting both of them into her tight hole. She began fucking both of her holes furiously, like it wasn't enough for her. "How long are you going to stand there and watch, Martine?" She opened her eyes and looked right at him, grinning. "Don't you wanna do this? Or do you intend to keep watching?"

He didn't know what possessed him at the moment, but he walked over to her and pulled her fingers out of her ass, replacing them with three of his own. They were much longer and thicker than her fingers, but she didn't seem to mind him shoving them in her tight hole. It was so much tighter than he imagined, clenching around his fingers. Martine watched as his fingers fucked her ass rather brutally, seeing her asshole stretch around it. He never thought he would ever do something like this to her, yet here was Quistis Trepe, a SeeD instructor, a warrior, and important figure in Balamb Garden, moaning like a whore and clenching around his fingers, begging for more.

"Mmm, fuck yeah. Get that cock in me, Martine," she moaned.

He pulled his fingers out, spreading her legs wide open. He didn't know why, but he felt the primal need to show her his dominance and to let her know that he was going to do the things he wanted to do. "I'm going to eat your pussy and asshole first."

Quistis huffed at him. "Dammit, fuck me! I want your cock inside me!" Before she could snap at him some more, a large hand slapped her pussy. She gasped from the slight stinging pain and tried to close her legs, but Martine held them open. Quistis then tried to grab his wrist, he slapped her hands away. He spanked her twat again and she bit back a cry of pleasure, feeling her body getting hotter at the brutal treatment.

Martine spanked her cunt another six times, rubbing his fingers over the swollen puffy lips. "I'm going to fuck you when I feel like it, Miss Trepe. I'm not going to heed to your orders. _You_ are going to heed to _my_ orders and needs when I tell you to. If I want to eat your filthy holes out then I'm going to eat them out. If I want to fuck these lovely tits-" He reached over and gave both of them a few hard slaps. "-then I will fuck them until they're covered in my cum. Is that understood, Miss Trepe?"

She moaned at his declaration, feeling her pussy leaking profusely. "Yes, Marti-"

"Call me Master Martine," he ordered, slapping her cunt.

"Ah! Master Martine! I understand Master Martine!" she cried out.

"Good," he stated, giving her large tits a hard slap. "Now, present your holes. I might consider them worthy of my cock."

Quistis lifted her legs up then moved her hands down to spread her pussy and ass cheeks open. "Like this, Master Martine?"

He groaned at the sight, her pussy leaking juices like a slow stream and coating the rim of her ass, nodding. "Yes, just like that…" He leaned down, licking at her asshole and saw her shiver as her fingers almost lose grip. He nipped at the skin between her holes, hearing her yelp and making her pussy squirt a little. "Keep your cheeks spread. If you let them go…I will punish you. Understand?"

"Yes! I understand!" she shouted, keeping a firm grip on her ass cheeks.

"Good girl. You should be honored that I'm rimming your ass," he told her, swirling his tongue around the clenching hole. He looked at her twitching pussy that leaking profusely as he continued tongue-fucking her asshole. He brought his finger up and shoved the tip of it inside then pulled it out, watching the hole gape. "Such a dirty little whore. Do you want a cock in you that bad?"

She nodded, shuddering when she felt his tongue slide into her asshole. "Yes! I want your cock in me, Master Martine! Use my body! Fuck whichever hole you want! Just please fuck me, Master!"

He pulled away from her and smirked, standing up. "Then undress me, Miss Trepe."

Quistis was immediately on her knees in front of him and began to undo his pants, wanting to hurry up and have him inside her. Once she pulled them down, his hardened cock sprung out. She gasped as his size, feeling her juices gush onto the floor below her. While he was about an inch and a half shorter than Caraway, he was much wider than him. She could barely wrap her hand around Caraway's cock, but she knew she would barely be able to wrap her hand around two-thirds of Martine's cock.

Martine noticed how wide Quistis' eyes got when his hardened length was in front of her as he pulled off his shirt and everything on his upper body. "Well? Finish pulling down my pants," he ordered, smirking when he saw her come back to reality. He watched her toss his pants aside once she took them off completely along with his shoes and socks. "Now, go to the couch and on your knees, facing away from me." She did as he ordered, even resting her hands on the edge and bent over a little to present her luscious ass. He walked over to her, spanking her bottom then grabbed the smooth round cheeks and spread them wide open, leaving her asshole exposed. "I'm going to fuck you here first, Miss Trepe…but I want you to beg for it."

She nodded, looking at him over her shoulder. "Fuck my little, dirty, slutty asshole, Master Martine! Fuck it, stretch it, tear it apart! Fuck me like the butt slut that I am!"

Martine didn't say anything as he slowly pushed his cock inside her, groaning at the tightness surrounding him. He continued pushing into her, unable to believe that she wasn't complaining about his girth. If anything, he could see that she was getting a little impatient. His cock was already one-thirds inside her. He'd never been in a woman's ass before. So he continued slowly thrusting, watching her ass expand to accommodate him. She still hadn't said anything, only moaning. He was almost all the way in, only two more inches left. Martine almost felt like jumping in joy, preferably take a picture, that he had gotten this far. "Miss Trepe…can I take a picture of this?"

Quistis blinked in confusion, having not expected a question like that while his dick was in her ass. "What…? Why do you want a picture of this?" She looked at him, seeing a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I've…never gotten this far inside," he admitted. "Plus, I want this pictures to look at! Your wonderful ass would be excellent jerking off material!"

She gave him a cocky grin. "Then…it's a good thing, I've been having this recorded."

He around, now sensing something in the room, but he couldn't see what. "What do you mean?"

She groaned, clenching her ass around him. "Don't worry; let's just say you'll get more than a picture with a decent angle. Hell, you'll even have close ups if you want them."

Martine shrugged and decided to go with it. If he was going to be recorded then he was going to make sure he gave her the ass pounding of her life. He shoved himself all the way in her, making both of them groan in pleasure. "Now, how about I start splitting your asshole apart?" He didn't give her a chance to respond and pulled his cock out until the head was the only part inside then immediately drilled into her. He continued this at a slow, steady pace just so he could enjoy the sight of her ass stretching for him and how good her walls felt squeezing him like she desperately wanted his cum. "Fuck, you feel so good around me, Miss Trepe!"

"Ah! Yes! YES! Thank you, Master Martine!" Her breath hitched when he began going faster and pounding into her harder. "Ooohh fuuuuuuck, yes! Oh Hyne! My ass!"

Martine moved his hands up to her hips, using them to hold her still as he ripped into her. He loved the sight of her ass cheeks vibrating against his hips as he fucked her, her tits bouncing around wildly, and how wet her pussy felt when he balls slapped against it with each thrust. "Tell me, Miss Trepe. Is my cock enough for you?"

"Yes yes yes YES!" she chanted. "You're stretching me so much, Master Martine!" She gasped when he gave a rather hard thrust. "Oh fuck, my asshole is going to rip apart! Fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!"

He didn't hold anything back as he began drilling into her. He'd never fucked a woman's ass before and now that he was in Quistis' ass, a woman he had fantasies of, it was better than all his dreams. Now that he had this woman who could take his cock inside her sexy body, he was going to make sure he made this worth it. Who knew when Caraway would let him fuck his woman like this again. "Don't hold back your yells and moans, Miss Trepe. I want to hear you tell me how good it feels to be violated by me."

"I love your cock inside me, Master Martine! It's so big-FUCK YES!-and hot! So heavy!" She pushed back against him, crying out with each thrust. Her insides felt like they were getting shoved to chest and her rectum felt like it was going to turn from the inside out. The only person that ever made her feel like this was Caraway. "Oh fuuuuuuuuucccccck! YEEEEESSS! Keep fucking me, Master! Rip my asshole apart! AH YES!"

Martine continued drilling into her ass, hoping that whatever was recording them would get a close up of her asshole around his dick. All that could be heard was the sound of skin slapping against skin from her ample, plump ass cheeks slapping against his hips and their loud moans. "So tight, Miss Trepe," he growled. "I'm going to destroy your ass-" He groaned when he felt her ass tighten. "-so bad…that you won't even need stretching. You're just going to spread your lovely cheeks and fall right down onto any cock wanting to fuck you."

She laughed, moving her hand down in between her drenched thighs and began rubbing her swollen clit. "Mmm, I hope that's a promise, Master." She gave him a cheeky smile. "Then I hope you make the same promise to my pussy…it wants your cock too."

He smirked back then changed their positions so that he was sitting on the couch with Quistis sitting on top of him with his cock still lodged in her ass. "If you want me to make that a promise…then you better start moving, Miss Trepe."

Quistis whimpered as she removed her hand from her thighs and started fucking herself on his cock. "But Master…I…"

"What?" he asked teasingly. "'Master, I love your cock so much that I need something in my pussy.' Is that what you wanted to say? Or do you want me stop fucking your ass?"

She shook her head as she continued to riding his cock. "Oooh, no. Please don't stop!" She started moving faster on his dick, clenching her muscles tighter. "Your cock feels so good in my ass!"

Martine grinned as he watched her move up and down his cock. It was a hot sight to watch his cock disappear into her tight orifice and see her anal muscles spread all around him. He moved his hand to the front, brushing his fingers along her labia. She was so hot and wet down there that he was almost tempted to pull out of her ass and start fucking her pussy. He leaned up to nip at her ear as he squeezed her tit with the other hand and he shoved two fingers into her wet hole. "After I'm done tearing up your asshole, your pussy is next. I plan on destroying it to the point that you'll need two cocks to satisfy it." He pushed his last two fingers inside her and started pumping it hard.

The SeeD instructor felt the coil in her belly tightening as her orgasm neared. The headmaster's words of promise to tear her holes apart were pushing her extremely close to the edge especially with his fingers fucking her pussy. "Close...so close..." Suddenly she was pushed off, making her gasp in surprise then whined at the emptiness. She was pushed onto the floor and on her back. Martine stood over her with his back facing her. Quistis couldn't help but admire his back muscles and ass. He was a very well-muscled man for his age.

"Lift your legs up, Miss Trepe," Martine ordered.

She did as she was told; gasping when he grabbed her hips and lifted her a little so that her body was nearly folded in half. "Master Martine!" she breathed out when she felt his cock rubbing against her cunt. At this point, she didn't care which hole he fucked, she just needed to cum. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck meeee!"

The Galbadian Garden headmaster grinned as he moved his hands to her ass, resting his hands on the large firm cheeks. "Oh, I'm still not done with your asshole, Miss Trepe. So let's try this at a different angle…" He thrust into her ass once again, groaning at how the angle somehow let him go in deeper. His large balls slapped against her pussy with each thrust, making it spurt every time. Martine went for broke, using all of his strength to fuck her like he wanted.

Quistis was shouting loudly at this point. "More! More, more! So good! Sooooo fuullllll!" She shoved four fingers into her pussy and began fucking herself in time with his frantic and rough thrusts. "So rough, Master Martine! Don't stop! Fuck my ass! Ah! AH! AHHH!"

"I'm not stopping until I fill this dirty little hole with my cum," Martine grunted. "Does it feel good, Miss Trepe?" He chuckled when he saw her shove her other four fingers into her pussy along with the others, somewhat amazed at how stretched she can get. She was definitely a wet dream come true with how flexible she is and how she loved getting fucked.

"It feels incredible in my ass, Master! Go faster! Deeper! I don't care what happens to my asshole!" she screamed, rubbing her clit roughly with her hand. "Fucking rip it! Violate my ass with your cock! Use my body however you want!"

Martine popped both butt cheeks then pulled them as far apart as he could. He could feel his orgasm nearing. With the combination of her anal muscles clenching him like a vice, her fingers fucking her cunt, her dirty words, and the sight of his cock drilling into her now puffy hole, it was becoming too much. "Miss Trepe…close-NNGH!-to cumming!" He slammed into her with one really hard thrust then stopped moving and looked back at her. He grinned as he pulled all the way out then brutally drove into her, making her breath hitch. "Now…to fill your slutty butt hole with fresh hot cum." He began his rough thrusting again, feeling his peak near.

"Oh fuck oh fuck ohhh fuuuuck! Fill my dirty little hole with your cum, Master Martine! I want it in my ass!" she screamed. "P-Please, can I cum!? I need to cum, Master!" Her nerves felt like they were on fire from her anal passage getting stretched.

He grunted as he continued pounding harshly into her with reckless abandon, fingers digging into her large ass cheeks. "Cum!" he shouted to her.

Quistis' muscles contracted around him tightly, milking his dick for his load as she screamed very loudly. Her pussy spurting juices everywhere, on her thighs and even some landed on her face and tits. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUUUUUCK!"

Martine didn't think her asshole could've gotten as tight as it did at the moment. Her anal muscles had tightened so much that he could barely move. Giving her one final harsh brutal thrust, he shouted her cry of pleasure to the ceiling as he came inside the blonde woman's body for the first time. He felt his cum shoot into her like a strong flood.

The SeeD instuctor purred when she felt him pull out after a few minutes. She could feel his cum inside her, warming her insides and threatening to leak out since he came a lot, even Caraway didn't cum this much though it was close. The headmaster knelt down as he lowered her hips and caught his breath. Quistis didn't bother to close her legs, wanting him to see his handy work on her body. She lifted herself up with her elbows, giving him a saucy grin. "Did I satisfy you, Master Martine?"

He grinned back at her then looked down, seeing her asshole was a little puffy and twitching. "I'm very satisfied, Miss Trepe," he replied, turning around to face her

She chuckled as she lied back against the floor. "You don't have to be so formal, Martine. I think we're more than associates now, don't you agree?"

"I agree, he replied. "I see why Caraway has you in his bed."

"Mmm, you can always…_ass_ me to pay you a visit whenever you get stiff," she said with a wink. "I'll make sure you're nice and relaxed."

He laughed. "What else do I get _ass-ide_ from a visit?"

Quistis purred as she cupped her tits and flicked her nipples. "My body, however you wish."

His breath hitched in his throat at that. The thought of having her do whatever he wanted and however he wanted it done was a good reason to stay in Deling City for a while. "Why are you offering this to me? And is Fury okay with this?"

"Hn, despite contrary belief, we're not a couple," she revealed to him. "Fury and I are just lovers. Nothing official. And he loves watching me get fucked by others. And he knows you're single and asked me to give you some relief." She stood up and walked over to the table on the side of the couch and picked up a card and handed it to him. "I have my own website."

"So, I can just…buy you?" he asked, looking the business card.

"Martine, if you want to me walk around naked, suck your cock in the Deling City Gateway, or fuck me in the ass in the middle of Galbadian Garden auditorium with an audience, I'm all yours." She walked over to him and reached over to his cock, slowly stroking it. "As long as you throw this bone in me."

"And I do remember you saying something about recording this?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, Caraway and I love to watch our own home videos sometimes and my other videos. We can make you copies if you'd like." She leaned over to nip at his ear, rubbing her tits against his chest teasingly. "You watch me do all sorts of things. There's even one of me masturbating on stage in the quad of Balamb Garden."

Martine thought about as she continued stroking his softened cock that was now slowly getting hard again. It would be something nice to look forward to having a bed companion, not to mention her body…all his imaginations were nothing compared to the real thing. Considering that she managed to take his whole dick inside her ass was impressive. "So if I want to fuck you in an alley…"

She smirked, moving her hand faster along his length and knelt down in front of him. "I'll gladly spread my legs for you anywhere, Master Martine." She licked at the tip of his cock. "My body can be your cum dump." She sucked the tip for a few seconds before swallowing all of his hardened length in one go.

"D-Don't worry about it, Miss Trepe," Martine said shakily as he pulled away and stood up. "I was just in your ass…"

She huffed at him. "I've sucked Caraway's cock after he fucked my ass. I don't care. Now shut up and let me suck." She took back into her mouth and started sucking the tip.

The headmaster looked at her for a few seconds. He growled as he pulled her away by her hair and shoved his whole cock in her mouth. "Little cock slut," he grunted as he held her head still as he fucked her mouth like he did her ass. She was taking it like a pro, moaning all around his length and even purred to make her throat muscles vibrate a little. He could see her hands playing with her tits as he kept brutally thrusting into her mouth, making his balls smack her chin each time.

She moaned as she continued sucking on his thick meat, feeling her pussy getting soaked at the thought of it fucking her later. And she would have this in her, no matter if he was willing or not. She was ready for him now, but she wanted to taste his cum first. She let him take use her as he wanted, enjoying that he was using like this. She even felt his rough blonde pubic hairs tickle her nose with each thrust.

He pulled her away, smirking when he heard her whine again. "Shh, my little slut. You'll get my cock back in your mouth soon. But I notice you're squirming a little. Wanna tell me why?"

"I…I-I'm trying to keep your cum in my ass, Master," she replied, keeping her asshole clenched tightly though she could feel the cum was threatening to slide out.

The headmaster lied down in front of her and gave her a perverted grin. "Then come here and I'll take care of it while you take care of me." Quistis crawled over to him, straddling his head and brought her hips down. She leaned down to take him back into her mouth and started licking at his swollen shaft. He pulled her ass cheeks apart, seeing her hole was quivering in struggle to keep all of his cum inside. "Relax your muscles, Miss Trepe," he commanded. Her muscles relaxed and a stream of cum began slowly leaking out of her. He lapped at it as it flowed out, feeling her body shudder in pleasure. Her anal passage began gaping and spreading. "That's it, Miss Trepe. Let all of that cum flow." More cum leaked out and he lapped at it, rimming around her hole then shoved his tongue inside. He pulled back, blowing some cool air at the gaping hole. "Shit, you're gaping, Miss Trepe. Keep your asshole like that."

The SeeD instructor bobbed her head as she continued deep-throating his dick. His wide girth almost made her choke, but she managed to keep her gag reflex in check. She pulled away to lick at his length like a cat licking cream, moaning at the taste of his precum on the tip.

Martine's eyes rolled to the back of his head when she sucked harder on his pulsing shaft, making his orgasm near faster since he was still recovering from earlier. "Fuck! I'm cumming!" He came mostly in her mouth then pushed her back as he aimed his cock at her face, shooting the rest of his load on her face.

Quistis moaned as the hot spurts landed on her face and swallowed the cum that was in her mouth. She smiled up after he finished. "I told you I can handle a cock."

Martine didn't know how, but he felt his cock hardening again. Either Quistis did something to make him like this, or he was very horny. Then again, any man or woman would get horny for a woman like her. Her sexual prowess was the stuff of fantasies, and they didn't hold a candle to the real thing. No wonder Fury bedded her on a regular basis. But for the moment, she was his… "Show me your cunt," he ordered.

The blonde woman smiled as she lied back down on the floor and opened her legs, using her fingers to spread her wet swollen lips in between her thighs. "Like what you see, Master Martine?" she asked.

His fingers grazed her swollen clit, making her shiver. He continued running them along her pink walls as her juices leaked out from the orifice. He leaned down so that his face was level with her cunt and began eating her out. Her hands grabbed onto his hair as he shoved his tongue deeper into her hole and two of his fingers moved around inside her. He didn't want to make her cum just yet and pulled away after a few minutes, but kept his fingers inside her. "I think it's time I obliterate this filthy hole." His fingers moved faster in her, making loud squelching noises as they fucked her.

She nodded desperately, moving her hips against his fingers and her hands grabbing his wrist to encourage him to move faster. "More! I want more, Master Martine!"

The older man grinned as he pulled his fingers out, bringing them up to his mouth to lap at the hot sticky juices coating them. "More, Miss Trepe?" As in more fingers? Or…something else?"

"Your cock! Please fuck my dirty dripping pussy," she yelled.

"Then roll over," he growled. She rolled over onto her hands and knees, exposing both holes. He could see her pussy glistening from when she came earlier and that she was still very wet. "Lower your chest, but keep your hips up." She followed his orders, mewling in submission as she did so. His cock was aching to be in her wet pink hole. He aimed it at her opening, rubbing the head teasingly slow against it then slowly pushed his cock in.

Quistis gasped as her pussy was stretched by his large cock, feeling it stretching her wide to accommodate him. "Oh fuck! Fuck! Yeeessss!" she chanted. "Fuck my pussy!"

Martine brutally thrust into her after she said that, deciding that going in slow just wasn't his style. Her pussy felt like heaven around him with its clenching walls all around him, her juices practically drowning his cock, and how hot it felt. "Fuck, your cunt is so tight, Miss Trepe."

"All the more to pleasure you with, Master Martine," she breathed out, looking at him over her shoulder.

He smirked at her, standing up a little on his feet while still inside her. "Time to wreck your pussy…" He began slamming into her brutally and at a steady pace, in no hurry to have this end soon. Like her ass and mouth, it was his first time being inside a pussy and it was better than every fantasy. Then again, Quistis Trepe was proving that all his fantasies were nothing compared to the real thing. Men would kill to have such an experienced woman with her assets. Breasts that are large and soft, but still firm. Her waist wasn't too thin or too thick, but just right, it looked really sexy whenever his cock penetrated her and he saw it swelling each time. And those hips…wide enough for a man to grab onto so she can get fucked nice and hard. Her legs were in great shape and not too muscular, and those thighs were drool-worthy. Last and certainly not least, her ass…large, plump, and utterly fuckable, and her pussy…wet, tight, and always ready for a good pounding. He held her hips still as he started moving faster and thrusting even harder, seeing her ass vibrating with each thrust. Her juices were spurting each time and making loud, sloppy squelching noises. "Fuck, Miss Trepe…your cunt is so wet. Making all these dirty noises. Your pussy must really love cock, huh?

"Yes! It does! Filling my hot pussy, again and again!" she said to him. She felt him slow his thrusts then stop altogether. Her vaginal walls clenched around him in desperation to get him moving again. "Don't stop, Master! Keep fucking me!"

Martine pulled out of her body and spanked her bottom really hard. "Little slut, I told you that you're going to follow my orders and fulfill my needs first," he said commandingly. "Perhaps a little discipline is needed." He turned over on her back and slapped her tits a few times. "Now, don't you dare try to force yourself to sit up. You're going to take your punishment like a good little whore." Before Quistis could react, Martine brutally twisted her nipples and pulled her up by them, holding her upper body up by them.

"Master Martine! OH HYNE! Forgive me, Master! Please use me however you wish! I don't care!" she shouted. "M-MY NIPPLES…!"

"And what do I get if I forgive you?" he asked, pulling her nipples harder.

She felt her juices gushing out onto the floor and her orgasm nearing despite him not being inside her. But she wanted him in her before she came so she managed to hold it back. "Anything! Please, Master Martine," she begged.

"Good girl," he said, releasing her nipples. He scooped her up, hooking his arms under her legs and stood up, pressing her up against the wall. His cock rubbed against her swollen cunt teasingly as he held her right above it. His hands lowered to grab onto her ass, squeezing and bouncing the large, plump cheeks. "Hyne, your body is perfect, Miss Trepe. Better than anything I can write about," he said to her, giving her ass a healthy squeeze.

The blonde woman purred, rubbing her pussy against the head of his cock. "Mmm, thank you, Master Martine."

He slowly lowered her onto his hardened cock, groaning at the feel of her hot, wet cavern. He gave her no time to adjust and began fucking her ruthlessly. Her hands grabbed at his shoulders for support as he slammed into her tight cunt. He looked in between their bodies, seeing his large dick sliding into her. The swollen lips framed his length nicely, stretching wide when he thrust all the way inside her, and her juices were spurting with each thrust, coating his balls and cock.

Quistis threw her head back as she enjoyed the man fucking her against the wall. She could feel his cock stretching her pussy in ways that not even Caraway could. It felt like his cock was reshaping her insides to fit his wide girth. She moaned loudly when she felt him pull out till it was only the tip in her then piston forward, slamming almost his whole length into her. "Fuck! Fuck me, Master Martine! Your cock feels so good inside me!" He kept this up for a few minutes then pulled out of her completely before drilling his whole length into her in one thrust, hitting the back of her womb. Quistis wasn't even prepared for that, convulsing around him as a torrent of her juices gushed onto his cock and balls, even spilling onto the floor. "Fuck…that was amazing, Master."

The older man stayed still as the woman in his arms squeezed her vaginal muscles around him, but he kept himself from cumming just yet. She had squirted everywhere, coating his pubic hair and even some of his lower torso in her hot sticky juices. He slowly pulled out when he felt her vaginal muscles loosen around him, looking down at her twitching wet hole. "You like how my cock filled you, Miss Trepe?" She nodded mindlessly, looking at him with lust-glazed eyes. He gently lowered her onto the floor, holding her hips close to his rock-hard cock as he stood above her. "I'm not done with your pussy yet, Miss Trepe." He slid back into her dripping wet hole, quickly going balls deep. This position felt like it almost allowed him to go deeper and make the penetration more pleasurable for both of them. "So tight," he grunted. "I can fuck this pussy all day long."

Quistis couldn't help but look at how her pussy was being ruthlessly fucked and his large balls slapping against her ass. Because of her earlier orgasm, her nerves felt extra sensitive, sending shivers down her spine, and felt like her body was on fire from all the pleasure her body was receiving. She lost track of time, not knowing or caring how they had been going on for. "YES! M-My pussy…is AH!-oh fuck. Don't stop!" she told him. "You're stretching me so much, my pussy is ripping apart, Master! Ohhh yeeeeessss!"

"Not stopping," he growled out, fucking her like a mad man. "Won't stop until your pussy is absolutely wrecked." He didn't hold back, thrusting savagely into her wet cunt.

"Oh Hyne! You're ripping me apart! FUCK ME! I WANT IT!" she screamed. She looked up at their joined hips as he continued to rip into her pussy. With each thrust, she could see his cock making her stomach bulge a little. She moved her hand down to rub at where it was, moaning loudly as she felt it expand.

"Cum for me, Miss Trepe," he ordered her, moving his hips more forcefully and erratic. Her back arched as she moved her hand down to rub her clit raw and came hard, spurting juices out more than ever. Most of it covered his cock and balls, but a lot of it was spilling onto her tits and face because of the angle he was holding her at. Nothing had ever looked so hot than watching Quistis get covered in her own juices. All of it became too much for him. "Fuck, here it comes, Miss Trepe!" Shoving his dick into her quivering cunt, he shuddered as he had the most intense orgasm ever, pumping a massive amount of cum in her womb.

The SeeD instructor continued rubbing her sensitive clit as his cum filled her up to the point of overflowing. She shivered when he suddenly pulled out and came on her tits and face. When he was done, she rubbed her hands over her breasts, smearing cum all over them then lapped at the excess on her fingers. "Mmm, tasty."

Martine lowered her hips and knelt down next to her. "Fuck…you're something else, Miss Trepe."

She smirked at him, too sore to move. "Did I still satisfy you?"

He nodded, leaning down over her. "Oh yes, you satisfied me very much. I've never cum that hard." His hands grabbed her hips and flipped her over. He couldn't help but grab her large rump, squeezing her tempting cheeks. "And I plan to have this ass later."

"Or you can have it right now," she said temptingly. She got on her hands and knees, bringing her bottom up to his face and began shaking her hips so that her plump cheeks bounced and clapped against each other. "You know you want it…"

The older man couldn't tear his gaze away. His eyes were practically glued to the sight of her ass jiggling right in front of him. A lot of men would kill to have such a hot sight in front of them, and he considered himself a lucky bastard. Her ass looked so damn good, especially with her pussy and ass leaking his cum. He leaned forward, burying his tongue in her butthole as she pushed back against him. His tongue moved around in her fucked orifice, tasting his cum inside her. He pulled away and stood up, grabbing her arm and walked over to the couch. He sat down and looked at her, seeing her cum-covered face and tits along with her holes dripping his cum. "Why don't you spread those lovely cheeks and have a seat on my cock?" he asked with a smirk. She smirked back at him and turned around, spreading her ass cheeks and slowly lowered herself onto his cock. Both of them moaned at the same time as she began moving her body up and down his dick. "Fuck, your asshole is great, Miss Trepe."

She laughed breathlessly. "And your cock feels amazing in my ass, Master Martine." Her breath hitched when he suddenly lifted her legs up and held them apart.

"Hold your legs," he ordered, glad that she was flexible. Once she got a good hold of her them, he moved his hand down in between her thighs. She was still extremely wet from both of their cum dripping out.

Quistis moaned when she felt his fingers brush against her clit. He rubbed the swollen nub a few times then continued stroking her puffy labia. Then, without warning, he shoved almost his whole hand inside her vagina, leaving only his thumb free. She screamed as he began fucking her savagely in both holes. "MASTER MARTINE! OH YES!" She threw her head back against his shoulder as the hand in her pussy fucked her so hard that it was spurting everywhere.

Martine could hear the loud squelching sounds coming from her cunt and even her asshole made obscene wet sounds thanks to all of the cum in her. He moved his hand faster and deeper into her pussy as he rubbed his thumb against her swollen clit. He could feel that he was close since he came so much already. His teeth tugged at the shell of her ear. "Does it feel good, Miss Trepe? To have me fuck your slutty ass again and have my hand in your dirty dripping pussy? Gonna make you cum so hard that your juices spray everywhere."

"YES! It feels so good! I love it!" she shouted. "I'm gonna cum, Master! Please let me cum!"

He rubbed her clit raw with his thumb, moving it quick and short circles, fucking her harder than ever. "Cum," he said gruffly.

Quistis arched her back as she felt a strong flood of her juices squirt out, covering all of Martine's hand and even spurting out on the floor. A few seconds later, she felt an eruption of semen fill her asshole to the point that her stomach bloated a little from the amount she had. "Mm, that feels so good, Master Martine..."

Martine rested his head on her shoulder as they came down from their orgasmic high. He didn't bother to pull his hand out, enjoying how wet and tight she was around it. He stiffened when he heard clapping coming from the entrance and his eyes widened at who he saw standing there.

"Fury…"


End file.
